whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1970d (WOD)
*1970 *1971 *1972 *1973 *1974 *1975 *1976 *1977 *1978 *1979 Events * Popular show What's The Word? airs, starring Frankie Sammy. Two years after the show is cancelled, Sammy is found bludgeoned to death in Hollywood's Luckee Star Motel. * Aeschylus, a.k.a. Pink Tom and his twin sister Antigone are born from an affair between Bladetooth and Arn Guth Stormbright. * Kleon Winston of the Glass Walkers is born. * Sekhmet of the Silent Striders is born. * Robert Kinsolver of the Uktena is born. * Taka-kané, a Wendigo, has led Pure Heart Sept since at least this decade.Valkenberg Foundation, p.16-17 * Wungala Rose joins the Jindabyne Council. * Recycling begins. Recycling spirits eventually appear in the Umbra. * Twenty years after her death, there are still grown men weeping at the grave of Hollywood star Ginger Swan. * The Serpents of the Light fall under the sway of the Sabbat. * The Royal Palace Theatre in Gary, Indiana is closed down. * According Dr. Reid, Progenitors only started allowing non-Progenitors into positions of prominence in the fields of biology and chemistry sometime in this decade. * The Cult of Ecstasy's influence breaks free among the Masses. * Mark Hallward Gillan serves as a mercenary in several African conflicts in this decade. * Allegedly, a Virtual Adept Master who works for Bell Labs merges with the global telecommunications network, and calls himself "Demonseed Elite." * Pike's Place Market is almost destroyed until the community comes to its aid to save it. * Colombian drug cartels first become a power in the underworld when they eliminate their Cuban rivals. * Law enforcement officials believe the Organizatsiya, or Russian Mafia, first come to America mid-decade. * The world seems to be in a "UFO heyday," with interest in extraterrestrials at a peak. * Dr. Jermyn Talbot lobbies the Arcanum for a regulation requiring all Journeymen to know Latin. He is unsuccessful. * Writers like Harlan Ellison, Philip K. Dick and Anthony Burgess lay the groundwork for the cyberpunk revolution. * The membership of the Ancient Order of the Aeon Rites continues to grow. * The Asatru Futhark is founded. * A band called Strange Therapy, fronted by a man named Strange, arises which fuses the best of glam and punk. * The "ancient Sumerian revival" takes place within the Order of Hermes, an examination of their own shamanistic roots. * Many research firms can compete directly with Pharmacopoeist fronts. * A "new physics" — quantum physics — starts to make its way through the Sleeper scientific community. The Sons of Ether are to blame. * China's Xia dynasty is thought to be a myth until discoveries this decade find evidence of a Bronze Age culture in many cities. * The Toc Faan becomes involved with the Angkar in Cambodia. * The Hagalaz begin to make a comeback, but in their desire for new blood, they open themselves up to neo-Nazis and other misanthropes. * Steve Wynn acquires the Golden Nugget Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. * Dr. Diana Holmes returns to duty as a plastic surgeon. * During the decade's energy crisis, George Carreau leaves college to rake in six-digit commissions on oil futures. * Cocaine is the drug of choice among hookers, dealers, players and partygoers. * Throughout this period, few if any Virtual Adepts, Sons of Ether or Technocrats can tell who's responsible for inspiring each sci-fi novel. * Punk mages begin trickling into the Social Reconstructionist faction, turning it from hopeful awareness to nihilistic depression. They gradually become known as the Cyberpunks. * Demonseed Elite, whatever it is, isn't up to much more than scratching little girls at this point. Early 1970s * The Copernicus Research Center cuts the ribbon on Halley Academy. * A Virtual Adept named Trekkie creates the Electrical/Electronic Signal Inhibiting Pulse Generator. * The Technocracy works overtime trying to shut down the Cult of Ecstasy, and develop the PKD Paranoia Amplifier. * By this time, the average Virtual Adept could project into the Digital Web and find something more than blackspace, glowing lines and strings of code. * Malachai Ben-Yeshua disappears from the Order of Hermes. * Bernhardt Mueller stops working with Immanuel Velikovsky over a difference of scientific opinion. Mid-1970s * A glam boy named Harold fronts a band called The Blessed. Harold eventually Awakens and founds Blessed House. * Winston Stephens is working for the infamous Irish mobster "Whitey" Bulger. Late 1970s * Wungala Rose is instrumental in setting up community run health centers in Australia at this time. * Black Tooth, a Simba Bastet from Zululand, South Africa, puts together a pride of Simba, successfully lashing out at all European interlopers, supernatural and mundane. Most African Bastet support him. The Ajaba do not, and fight him. * Freakfeet Fomori created by Harold Hines for Panacea, a Magadon Pharmaceuticals subsidiary. WTA:Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori, p. 57 * Chorister Oliver Hodge Awakens during the beginnings of the American Fundamentalist revolution. * Euthanatos Butch Correlli designs Corelli's Badass Jackhammer. * Agents of the Taiping Tianguo admit to "assisting" North Vietnamese forces in the War, immediately followed by the assertion that they did so on the orders of the Syndicate. * Angela Hernandez attends the University of Chicago, completing a double-major in Sociology and Computer Science. * The first rider of the Hollow Railroad appears on the scene, a British goth by the name of Telegram Sam. * Ernesto C. Amanguale, "Ace," begins to make a name for himself on the SoCal hot-rod circuit. References Category:World of Darkness timeline